


Red Light Green Light

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Green" challenge. ...Mike’s early relationship with Connie was a game of red light/green light...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light Green Light

Mike’s early relationship with Connie was a game of red light/green light. Her mixed signals constantly tossed him around.

She brought him his morning coffee, giving him a small smile as their fingers brushed: green light.  
She ignored his after-work invitations for drinks: red light.  
She lingered in his office after a staff meeting to let him know she had no weekend plans: green light.  
She told him he was not Jack McCoy (implying she was not Claire Kincaid): red light.

Mike didn’t know how Connie truly felt until their first kiss by the filing cabinet. Definite green light.


End file.
